


To where betting leads

by destielbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of betting, AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Freshman Dean, M/M, Not so sneaky Dean, Party, Senior Cas, liking each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielbooty/pseuds/destielbooty
Summary: Destiel College AU in which freshman Dean is dared by his best friends to hit on senior Castiel at a party. He wants to say no but then someone starts a bet and Benny bets a sum that is ridiculously high for a student and Dean can't disappoint Benny, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this, I hope you enjoy the reading too!

The music is loud and he’s starting to get dizzy. The back of his throat still burns a little bit even if it has been at least five minute since he finished his drink. However, he’s still having fun. He understand this is not exactly how everyone likes to spend their weekends, but he enjoys the soft burn and they obnoxiously loud music. Probably the only reason why it’s fun is because he’s with his friends and he loves that. Still, he would be having a lot more fun if they weren’t teasing him right now.

“C’mon, Dean, just admit it, your head over heels for that Novak guy,” Benny said with a loud laugh.

He can’t help but look around to check nobody has actually heard that. It’s not true but Dean can’t risk it. “Not true, dude.” And he’s not lying. Castiel Novak is nice, as far as he knows, even attractive if he thinks about it, but he isn’t Dean’s cup of tea.

“Yeah sure” Garth teases, and they all laugh. All meaning Garth, Benny and Crowley. Dean is definitely not laughing, he is more likely to be sending death glares to his friends. Hell how had they even ended up talking about this.

“You should go talk to him now,” Benny says, an encouraging smile adorning his lips and Dean just scolds.

He can’t help a look towards the man’s direction, though. His hair is dark brown the kind of dark brown that almost looked black, and he had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He was also a bit shorter than Dean which wasn’t that weird, he’s still tall, taller than a couple of guys who surrounded him. Thinking this, Dean sees that the boy has an attachment at the waist. It’s Balthazar, a junior guy. Now, Castiel Novak is openly gay and usually has a couple of suitors around, but still, it makes Dean feel kind of weird.

“I smell jealousy,” Crowley smirks following Dean’s stare.

The boy just shrugs. “Not really.”

And he’s not jealous. Castiel is allowed to go out with whoever he wants to, even if they are assholes like that Balthazar guy probably is. Dean frown’s at this thought. He really sounds like a jealous chick, but he doesn’t have any reasons to be. He doesn’t even know the guy, he has no _right_ to be jealous.

He isn’t jealous.

“How about—”

“Give it a rest,” Dean snaps. “God, I’m eighteen okay? I know how to make my damn own decisions okay guys? And those decisions include my guy liking range.” He shouldn’t have told them he had a suspicion that he might be bisexual. He definitely wouldn’t have if he had known they would be acting like this.

There’s a moment of silence before Benny speaks again. “I dare you to go there talk to him.”

“No.”

“Oh c’mon he’d never do it anyway, he’s a wuss,” Garth starts.

Dean frowns at this but before he can reply, Crowley is nodding at their friend “indeed. I bet twenty bucks he wouldn’t even be able to say a greeting.”

“He’d probably go all fidgety and all.”

“Forty for him running away before even letting the guy answer,” Benny adds laughing loudly.

If he had thought any of his friends would be at his side that would have been Jo, the blond who was dancing near them and now knows the conversation topic. However, the devilish smirk she’s wearing, proves him wrong. “Seventy to him walking towards Novak and tripping on the way.”

Charlie at her side is giggling drunkenly before she points her finger at Dean. “You’re so going to lose a lot of money, buddy.”

“Woah, what? I did not agree to you all betting about my life.”

“Yeah, sad right?”

“A hundred. Once he’s in front of them he’s totally going to talk to Balthazar and ignore Castiel,” Charlie slurs.

Okay, that had happened once. But ONCE. And it was just because the guy with Novak was smoking hot. Still he didn’t like Castiel, so it would be all good.

“A hundred fifty, because he’s not even going to talk to him.”

“Okay, this is escalating quickly and it’s not even funny anymore. Drop it,” he says, and seeing how his friends are likely to ignore him, he pathetically adds “plus, of course I would be able to talk to him, he’s just a guy.”

“Dean,” Benny gets his attention, “I’ll give you four hundred if you flirt with him.”

That leaves him with a hanging mouth.

Four hundred dollars.

For him.

And all he has to do was flirt with a nice, good looking guy.

He doesn’t give it a second thought before walking towards Novak’s direction. He’s no longer with Balthazar attached to his hip, which makes it all a lot easier. He’s confident because all he has to do is flirt but then reality hits him. He’s a freshman, wanting to flirt with a senior. He’s eighteen going for a twenty two years old guy. What if he embarrasses himself?

However, before he can’t change his mind, he’s in front of Castiel Novak, and the guy’s blue eyes are fixed in his own green ones.

“Hey there” the guy says in his oh so deep voice.

“Uh, hey,” Dean answers quietly.

Is that laughter that he hears?

“Castiel Novak,” the man says with an easy smile.

 _Oh believe me I know._ “Dean Winchester.”

“Oh I know you.”

That came as a surprise. “Yeah?”

“You’re the guy who flirted with Michael and completely ignore my existence.” There was a bit of bitterness in his voice, but he was still smiling.

That has Dean blushing. Hard. How is he going to even explain it? He hasn’t face why he did that to himself yet.

“Yeah… I’m sorry about that.”

“No worries.”

There is a silence that makes Dean nervous. Is stupid to call it a silence because there is still loud music all around them, and Castiel’s friends are being hella loud. But still, it feels as silent as a desert.

“So… Why did you come to talk to me?” Castiel finally asks.

“Oh, yeah. Uh, my friends are being dumb because I told them I was bisexual and now I have to endure tons of teasing and it’s just so annoying. I just want them to shut up, I’m grown for making my own decision, and I don’t want them breathing into my neck or something…”

“Dean, I’m not trying to be rude or anything, but that doesn’t really answer my question,” Castiel says, smiling slyly.

“Yeah, right, I’m sorry.” He closes his eyes embarrassed and shakes his head. “So, I once told my friend Benny how angelically good you looked and he took it as if I liked you.”

“Well, I wouldn’t blame him,” Castiel smiled knowingly.

“What?”

“I mean, you are always looking at me, Dean, and you make these kind of annoyed face’s when any guy that is not Gabriel gets near me, it’s cute, actually, but pretty obvious.”

“What do you mean? I don’t like you.”

“You try to convince me.”

“You are an ass—”

Before he can end the sentence, Castiel’s lips are on him, and even if he didn’t know it before, it seems to be the only thing he wanted right now, so he kisses back fiercely.

When they finally pull apart, he pecks Castiel’s lips softly again.

“That was a hell of a kiss for not liking me back, huh?”

“Back?”

“You are so dumb, Dean Winchester,” Castiel rolls his eyes and grabs his hand “C’mon, I don’t feel like making out in front of my friends.”

“Make out?”

Castiel doesn’t answer, not with words at least. He drags Dean to a corner of the apartment and pushes Dean softly to the wall, then he places a soft his in his cheek and he then kisses his lips hungrily.

“If you ever go talk to one of my friends and ignore me completely, I’ll punch you” he mutters between kisses.

“I’m not going to do that ever again” Dean chuckles.

The kiss like that for at least half an hour more but then Cas pulls apart and rest his head in Dean’s shoulder. “I’m not making out with you just for the shake of it. I like you, Dean.”

“I like you too, you made that pretty clear,” Dean answers, his hand going to Castiel’s dark hair.

“I want you to be completely sure about that,” Castiel says, separating from him and looking at him in the eye.

“I mean… I think I supressed myself so much about that topic that I believed I didn’t like you, but I do. I don’t know if that makes sense.”

“I guess. Why didn’t you want to like me?” Castiel seems confused, like a cute little kitty, and it makes Dean want to cuddle him to death.

“Dude, you’re nice, good looking, smart and older. Can’t you do the math?” Dean laughs half-heartedly.

“Dean…” Castiel whispers, his hand brushing Dean’s cheek. He then sighs and takes Dean’s hand pulling him away from the wall. “We’re going.”

“What? Where?”

“I’m going to show you how amazing you are. And I’m going to show it to you in the bed, naked.”

Dean gasped surprised and started walking a little faster, going at Castiel’s pace. “Sounds appealing.”

And when they are exiting the apartment, Dean doesn’t miss Benny’s wink and smirk, but he decides to ignore them.


End file.
